Flying Rats
Flying Rats are 200 collectible pigeons located all around Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV which Niko Bellic must find and either shoot, burn, blow up, or run down with a vehicle. The pigeons are generally found in out-of-the-way areas, but can be easily noticed by the distinctive cooing sound they make and the red glow they're highlighted with. Killing all 200 Flying Rats adds 2.5% to the game completed percentage and also unlocks an Annihilator helicopter on a helipad near Star Junction in Algonquin. The in game website www.whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com shows the location of the flying rats. Small dots are one flying rat, while large dots represent two or more. On Happiness Island, the large dot represents six flying rats. One Flying Rat is not represented on the website. This one is located on the far west/south-west side of Alderney (the far left island), on a construction site. Locations Bohan * Boulevard (5) * Northern Gardens (3) * Little Bay (1) * Fortside (2) * South Bohan (7) * Chase Point (1) Dukes/Broker * Dukes Bay Bridge (1) * Steinway (9) * East Borough Bridge (1) * East Island City (3) * Meadows Park (3) * Francis International Airport (5) * Willis (2) * Meadow Hills (1) * Cerveza Heights (2) * BOABO (2) * Algonquin Bridge (1) * Schottler (2) * Beechwood City (2) * Downtown Broker (1) * South Slopes (2) * East Hook (2) * Outlook (1) * Hove Beach (3) * - South of Brooker Bridge There Is a Wooden Dock,The Pidgeon Is Standing On Top Of One Of The Wooden Poles. * -This One Is Tricky,Go To Mohawk Avenue,You Have To Enter This Place Throught Mohanet Avenue,Turn Left,And Enter The Factory Area,Look Up To The Buildings Pipe And At The Corner You WIll See A Red Glow,The Pidgeon Is There,The Pidgeon Location Is Very Near The Boat Where You First Started The Game. * * Firefly Projects (2) * Firefly Island (4) * Beachgate (1) Algonquin * Northwood (6) * North Holland (4) * East Holland (2) * Hickey Bridge (2) * Varsity Heights (2) * Middle Park (2) * Middle Park West (6) * Lancaster (1) * East Borough Bridge (1) * Humboldt River (1) * Charge Island (1) * Purgatory (1) * Star Junction (4) * Hatton Gardens (2) * Westminster (1) * Easton (1) * Lancet (2) * Colony Island (5) * Presidents City (1) * The Meat Quarter (2) * The Triangle (3) * Fishmarket North (1) * Suffolk (2) * City Hall (2) * Fishmarket South (2) * Broker Bridge (1) * The Exchange (3) * Castle Gardens (3) * Happiness Island (6) Alderney * Westdyke (6) * Leftwood (6) * Alderney City (12) * Berchem (4) * Normandy (2) * Acter (5) * Port Tudor (5) * Tudor (6) * Acter Industrial Park (9) Trivia *Despite the fact that the 200 flying rats gets the player an Annihilator, the helicopter hardly ever spawns if someone uses the window cleaning platform, and has a better chance of it spawning by using a helicopter to reach the top, which is extremely illogical, unless the player is using another kind of helicopter and wants to use the Annihilator. *"Flying rat" is a New York slang term for a pigeon. *If you are struggling with finding all the pigeons, try hunting at night. The low lighting provided by night makes the orange glow given off by the birds much more noticable. See also *Seagulls - The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. *Security Cameras - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. External link *gta4onlineguide.com - contains details for each Flying Rat *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5VwmhvL6tY - 007craft's video on Flying Rats 1-50 (Broker/Dukes/Bohan) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WS1P5hzBlvQ - Flying Rats 51-100 (Bohan/Algonquin) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_J6ghvgW5c - Flying Rats 101-150 (Algonquin/Alderney) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtI0ibFbIm4 - Flying Rats 151-200 (Alderney) de:Fliegende Ratten es:Ratas Voladoras Category:Collectibles Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Animals